


What If?

by Sharpclaw



Category: Transformers, Transformers: More than Meets the Eye
Genre: Comforting, Drift regrets a choice he made, Drift to sweet for his own good and he's evil little shit, Emotional Problems, Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Ratchet getting drunk badly, Slow Build, Smut, don't be mad if i can't spell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpclaw/pseuds/Sharpclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just to clear a few things this is my first 'long' fanfic. I will try and update every couple days, pls comment positively there are those out there who would like for me to continue. And I might need so motivation from those who can give it for me to write another chapter. </p><p>Transformers times:<br/>Vorn - 83 years<br/>Stellar-cycle – 7.5 months<br/>Orn - 13 days<br/>Joor - 8 hours<br/>Breem - 6 minutes<br/>Astrosecond - 5/6ths of a second<br/>Klick - 1 millisecond<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Nanoclick: 1 second<br/>Astrosecond: 273 seconds<br/>Cycle: 1 minute<br/>Breem: 8.3 minutes<br/>Groon: 1 hour<br/>Orbital Cycle: 1 day<br/>Mechanometer: Meter</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InuShiek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/gifts).



> Just to clear a few things this is my first 'long' fanfic. I will try and update every couple days, pls comment positively there are those out there who would like for me to continue. And I might need so motivation from those who can give it for me to write another chapter. 
> 
> Transformers times:  
> Vorn - 83 years  
> Stellar-cycle – 7.5 months  
> Orn - 13 days  
> Joor - 8 hours  
> Breem - 6 minutes  
> Astrosecond - 5/6ths of a second  
> Klick - 1 millisecond  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Nanoclick: 1 second  
> Astrosecond: 273 seconds  
> Cycle: 1 minute  
> Breem: 8.3 minutes  
> Groon: 1 hour  
> Orbital Cycle: 1 day  
> Mechanometer: Meter

Drift's POV.

It had been a ruff week and on top of that Dift did not need Roddy harassing him about how he should just ask his crush out already. This definitely was not his week at all. Drift silently grumbled to himself as his peds carried he thought the hallways to his berthroom. 'Things where going great until his last battle with Turmoil, the others had so few injuries from that fight. Why couldn't have he had so few battle wounds. Why did he have to be taken prisoner and be ripped to pieces? Wasn't he doing whats right now?' Drift wondered.

"Drift?" someone called.

"That's me." He answer before turning to see who called his designation. It was Ratchet. 'Thank god.' Drift thought before paying attention to Ratchet again.

"You look like you need to talk about this week to someone, why don't you join me in going to swerve's for a drink and we can talk." Ratchet offered.

Drift struggled to keep from saying 'like a date? kinda?' so he thought it instead, and blushed lightly. "Why not?"

As they entered the bar Drift looked around to see who was in at the moment, he quickly spotted Roddy sitting next to Mageness. 

"Scrap." Drift muttered to himself He could already hear Roddy teasing him. 

Ratchet's POV.

"What's the problem Drift?" Ratchet asked.

"Roddy Been teasing me a lot about who I like and won't shut up about it either, so can we sit far away from him where he might just not see me?"  
Drift pleaded to Ratchet.

"Sure."Ratchet started towards his normal 'stay away from me' spot.

"Wait did Roddy tell you who?" Drift asked him with a worried look in his optic's.

"Who you liked? No why would he tell me? He knows I would throw a wrench at him if he started gossiping to me I don't have time for any of that. Tonight maybe with you, if you want to though." Ratchet answered openly. Drift seamed to slightly relax at his words but he still looked pretty tense and Ratchet wonder what truly was bothering him. Ratchet knew what he himself wanted to Drift as a lover, but he didn't know if drift liked him in that way that it would be ok to be lover let alone bondmates. Or if Drift would want an old 'bot like him.

Ratchet would do anything for Drift, he loved Drift. Oh what he would do for a chance to just kiss him, he had limits of what he would do to get that, but that's no the point.

Little did either one know that they both were having the same thoughts as the sat down in their chosen spot. Neither did they know that everyone on the ship, shipped the two of them together ever since Rodimus had told all of the 'bots that Drift liked Ratchet, and that he had his suspicions that Ratchet liked Drift.

Drift's POV.

He and Ratchet sat there talking about this past week for another couple groon's before separating and heading back to they're berthrooms. As Drift walked into the washracks that were attached to his room he had a huge grin on his faceplates. He turned on the shower as he talked to himself.

"Tonight was amazing mind you I wish there had been a goodbye kiss, but the fact that I still haven't told Ratchet its him I like, so that's to be expected." Drift moaned as the solvent hit his plating and ran down take some dirt off of his plating for him but the of the dirt and grime would have to be rubbed off with a towel but he just wanted to stand there for the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes Drift had been taken prisoner and yes he did get raped by Turmoil, yes it wasn't a pretty sight just use your imagination.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do i need to to re-type out the transformer time thingy? yes? no? you know f*ck it here:  
> Transformers times:  
> Vorn - 83 years  
> Stellar-cycle – 7.5 months  
> Orn - 13 days  
> Joor - 8 hours  
> Breem - 6 minutes  
> Astrosecond - 5/6ths of a second  
> Klick - 1 millisecond  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Nanoclick: 1 second  
> Astrosecond: 273 seconds  
> Cycle: 1 minute  
> Groon: 1 hour  
> Orbital Cycle: 1 day  
> Mechanometer: Meter

Drift's POV.

Drift stood there for another breem before reaching for a cloth so he could finish washing of the dirt and grime on him. Couple cycle's later he had himself clean and dried off. Before Drift climbed on to his berth to recharge he went through some sword technics that Wing had thought him earlier in his life. His spark ached at the thought of his friend, But he still pushed though his sword practice. After groon Drift's fans had finally kicked in and he stopped. With Ratchet on his mind he put away his weapons, and crawled onto his berth and lay there trying to recharge for another joor. Just thinking about how if he had confessed to Ratchet he might be snuggling with him.

With not even two groons of recharge Drift already knew that one teasing comment from Roddy he would just snap and lose it at Roddy. Not even feeling bad for the thought of punching his friend Drift stomped off to his office to read reports and send them off to Ultra Mageness with what the reports where about. 

"This is going to one pit of a boring orbital cycle." He told rung as they walk down the halls to their offices.

Rung made a sound of agreement before continuing on and saying to him, "You seem a tad bit grumpy. Care to share your problem I might be able to help. "

"Didn't recharge well, and Rodimus keeps teasing me on who i like. swear if I hear a single comment about that from him this orbital cycle I will punch him in the faceplates." He replied.

Rung gave him a knowing look, but did say anything about the fact that everyone knew who Drift like but Ratchet. Really it was quite adorable to Rung.

"That would be one reason to never tell Rodimus who you like." Rung told him. 

He swore shamelessly. "He told everyone but him didn't he?" 

Rung gave him a sympathetic pat on his shoulder. "My lips are seal. But you have to admit you two would be an adorable pair."

He sighed "Do you think he likes me? You know not in the friend way?"

"That's not for me to say but I have my suspicions that he might." Rung answered as they continued walking.

Drift stop and hugged Rung, "What would i do without you Rung?"

"Punch Rodimus in the faceplates?"

That Drift to stop hugging him and fall down and hold his sides he was laughing so hard. Rung bent over to help Drift back up.

"Come on we still have to get to our offices you can laugh all you want there while you work."

Drift took Rungs servo and Rung helped him back up. "Thanks, and your right. But you have to admit that was pretty funny though."

"It was, but it looks like we will have to go different ways now tell me all about it when you 'get' him." Rung said with a sly look and a wink before going down one hall as Drift went the other way.

But he didn't get to talk or even go near Ratchet anytime over that last orn it wasn't until Drift got Beat up in another battle with the Decpitcons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here take it, I'm gonna be busy for a while but i will try to update tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It isn't very long, but we're getting somewhere.

Ratchet's POV:

"Why is it you of all 'bots who get beat up the most? Do they use you like a shield or something like that, because when I first met you and wing you guys hardly ever took a hit and now?" Ratchet shook his helm, "What happened that threw you so off?"

"Wing died."

"You know we did our best to try find him quickly and I tried my best to save him. And I know you learned to accept the fact that he ain't with us anymore so what's really bothering you Drift?" Ratchet ask kindly.

Drift blinked and said very bluntly to Ratchet, "You."

Ratchet almost recoiled from shock, "Me? How can some old 'bot like me be able to distract a young 'bot like you. You should go for someone younger not a old rust bucket like me."

"But it's you who I want, and if you have a problem with that then tell me Ratchet!" Tears where threatening to spill but Drift held them in waiting for an answer from Ratchet. He had been holding him self back from saying it and now? It just felt so much better to say it then to hide it.

"Not sure why I would have a problem with it Drift."

Drift's optic's searched Ratchet's own optic's to see if he was lieing, but that search got broken off when Ratchet kisses him. It wasn't a chaset kiss it was a deep passionent kiss, the kind you would expect from love time lovers. But Ratchet hadn't been call the 'Party Ambulance' for nothing in the past. Most of the older 'bots knew the nick name, the younger ones didn't, and still didn't know because the older 'bots really didn't talk about the young Ratchet.

"Believe me now Drift?" Ratchet asked after he broke off the kiss. Drift only nodded before pulling him back for another kiss, but at that moment Rung had just stepped in and knocked on the wall side startling the two apart. Drift snarled at him for destroying the moment.

"Don't tell the others yet Rung." Ratchet growled at Rung.

"My lips are sealed."

"Good, now why are you in here anyway?" 

"You two have been in the medbay for more than a groon Rodumis was worried that Dirft might have not made it. I tried to tell him it takes more than a couple of hit to take Drift down but he insisted I check and he come also. Not to worry I got him distracted, but I think you two have a breem before he come stomping in here asking if Drift is ok." and with that Rung closed the door and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me forever to update school has made it almost impossible to update for you! I will try to update quicker for the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! After a long and annoying writers block I'm back in action! Pls leave comment with more pranks and great story ideas, I'm sure i can get a few of your ideas in some chapter! Also I will now try to update every friday but this 19 of February (2016) since I have just updated. I will post some shamelessly plot-less porn with the pair in a couple of chapters. (hint hint wink wink)

"Just ask him out already!" Rodumis whined to Drift. "I'm sure he likes you just get a move on this is to painful to even watch you two dance around the subject!" 

It had been only a matter of time before everyone but Rodumis had heard that Ratchet and he were together. Everyone on the lost light thought it would be the funniest prank that they could do to their captain at the moment. So here Drift was listening to Rodumis go on about how obvious it was that they had a thing for each other. Drift let him go on for another Breem, with all his dramatics before he bluntly told him. A indigent screech could be heard through out the ship. Many bot's laughed with each other telling jokes at their captains expense. Even Ratchet grinned when he heard Rodumis, he wasn't doing anything at the moment so went over and he popped his helm in the door way of their captain's office.

"Captain are you alright? Or do you need to come down to the medbay for a check up?" Ratchet questioned with straight faceplates, not even looking at Drift.

"Oh Don't you start with me! Why didn't you tell me you two were together?" Rodumis whined at the pair as Ratchet stepped up by Drift.

"I wasn't aware you were required to know everyone's relationship status. Forgive me captain for I did not mean to offend you." Ratchet might have layed it on a bit thick, so Drift was trying to school his faceplates to be neutral. He just barely managed it to before his doubled over laughing.

"You're f-face is priceless... scrap my sides!" Ratchet kept up the serious look on his faceplates while he tried to help Drift stay up right while he was laughing.

"Why are all you so mean to me?" Rodumis complained further like a sparkling cheated of sweets.

"Because you set yourself up for it." Ratchet started to pull Drift out the door, "Come on Drift lets leave the poor sparkling to whin at Magness." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Drift had willingly followed Ratchet to his beth room. Drift knowing that Ratchet had a bad tendency to forget to drink energon, went and got him a cube of energon and handed it over. After seeing that Ratchet was drinking it he went and got a data pad with the story that they had started reading together. And by that Ratchet read out loud while he snuggled and listened. Ratchet seeing him get the data pad, shifted so that he could be comfortable while Drift snuggled up between his legs with his helm resting on his chasis. Once he had been given the data pad Ratchet took a swift drink and placed the cube down on the table next to their couch. Making sure so he could reach it with ease and drink it while reading to Drift. He began to read. A breen later found him finished with his cube unconsciously using different voices for characters as he read. After some time Ratchet noticed that Drift had fallen asleep in his lap.

Humming with contentment Ratchet gently rubbed Drift finals and slowly slipped into recharge himself feeling safe, by simply knowing that if any danger where to come his beautiful knight would protect him. Drift was gently lulled out of recharge when Ratchet started to gently rub his finals. He purred with happiness as he lost all interest to reality.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The pair were in a good mood after a long undisturbed recharge. Ratchet's patients noticed a small change in Ratchets mood but chose to not mention it as not to destroy their good luck. No one on the ship dared to annoy, or wake up with out warning the pair in fear of what would happen. The two were renowned for pulling the worst stunts and evilest pranks known. 

Sadly the next Orbital cycle Rodumis had woken both up.... to early for a meeting that they weren't told about. He nearly got a spark attack for it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ratchet and Drift where quietly exchanging glances during the entire meeting. A plan was coming into action and it was one that was pretty funny in Rodumis expense. A Breem after the meeting the Ambus commed Rodumis that he had just found the pair in critical condition. He said he was doing his best to save them but he was afriad they wouldn't last another breem, it would be best to say goodbye now just is case.

Rodumis arrived at full speed nearly crashing into the door in his hast. He looked over the two as he walked in. They looked like they had been chewed up by Unicron and spat back out. He could only watch silently horrified as the two slipped away. Ratchet started to groan loudly before gasping in pain. (*cue authors evil smirk*) Not even a nanoclick later they where jumping at Rodumis yelling as they tackled him. Rodumis nearly had a spark attack not expecting a prank or something like this to happen so soon. Drift helped Ratchet with helping their captain up bother were wearing sh*t eating wolfgrins. Poor Rodumis was still trying to figure out what was happening when Ambus walked up behind him and put a servo on shoulder scaring Roddy even more. 

The Trio who pulled the prank where still laughing for orns after.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet is having a bad day, Drift makes it better but forgets what type of drunk Ratchet is when you get him sleepy drunk...

It was by evening and it was clear to Drift that Ratchet was having a annoyingly long day. His patients were fighting his every word. After his 30th complaining patient Drift finally put down his pede and dragged a snarling doctor out of the medbay. Drift commed Rodumis that he and Ratchet will not be working for the rest of the orbital cycle. 

Along the walk to Drift set destination there were a lot of 'I'm fine Drift' comments from Ratchet as he got dragged behind Drift reluctantly. You could say that some of thee hardiest soldiers would have blanched at Ratchets language. So being within hear distance any bot would have turned around and walked the other way. Drift did react but not the way he expected. Drift pull him up close and kissed him thoroughly into a daze before the speedster picked him up bridle style and speed walked the rest of the way to the wash racks. 

He was still in a daze as Drift turn on the solvent and started to wash him. A groon later had Ratchet quietly moaning as Drift carefully and gently massaged all the kinks out of his body. Slowly working on his servo last the speedster manged to overload him gently. 

Picking up a cloth off to the side Drift spent a couple more groons murmuring little comments of praise as he when over every inch of Ratchets frame and cleaning. Once he was done Drift turned off the solvent and left the sleepy mech to sit in the stale for a few klicks while he got a bucket of polish and a cube of energon from their berth rooms. Sitting down the knight handed Ratchet his cube before pulling up the bucket of polish and spent more time pouring over his frame and taking care of him. 

Drift knew that he had made a fairly grumpy 'Hatchet' now very sleepy, and when sleepy he was pretty easy to get drunk... (Drift spiked the energon being the little evil shit he is) so here the speedster was helping a very drunk mate to the couch in their berth room from the washracks. 

"-I mean wha did I do ta get such a group of ungrateful patients?" Ratchet whined.

"I know sweetspark they shouldn't have acted so skeptical." 

"All I was doing was meh job." Ratchet was starting to sob. 

"And you were probably doing a wonderful job too Ratch." He pulled Ratchet on top of him and started to stroke his helm softly.

"They din'a haf ta go and injure dem'selves!" He sobbed harder into Drifts frame.

"I know the universe is so unfair to you."

By now the red and white chevron was shaking he was crying so hard. Drift had forgotten on when he should never get his lover drunk. Lesson learned and hopefully not forgotten again, he hummed and continued to caress the red and white helm on top of his chasis.

"Ratch, sweety you should probably recharge and forget those ungrateful pricks." The knight slowly shifted so he could take the blanket from the back of the couch and lay it over their frame. Ratchet cried out thinking Drift was going to leave him alone in unfair universe. Shushing him Drift settled him comfortably on top of him still humming to try and calm him down enough to recharge.

In the morning Drift knew he would groan and wonder why in the pit did he not set themselves down on the berth, but for now laying here felt like good idea for both of them. And with Ratchet finally slipping into recharge Drift aloud himself to fall into recharge with a small smile on his face plates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking finally I feel like I'm some what getting somewhere!!! Next chapter thought you came here for slash yes? I will give you slash next chapter. No I won't be skipping over parts it will be a nice long chapter full of smut and plot-less porn...  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I said I will do it so I'm doing it.
> 
> First of all I'm sorry for not going with updating every Friday like I said I would, Monday seem more like an ideal date to update for me.  
> Second I was sick with the flu so I really sorry. But having the flu can really take it out of some one.


End file.
